Xion
Xion '''is a major character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. She is a replica of Sora and serves as ''No. XIV of Organization XIII. Xion was created by Vexen as a puppet the Organization can control just in case Roxas failed that purpose. She is best friends with Roxas and Axel, displaying a rather cheerful persona when interacting with them. Like Roxas, she desires to discover more about her origins of how she came to be. However, Xion ends up defecting against the Organization upon realizing the truth behind her existence in the form of Sora's memories of Kairi. This leads to her forcing Roxas to destroy her to stop Xemnas' plans to control the universe and save Sora from an eternal slumber. Xion ultimately ceased to exist but her sacrifice ends up fueling Roxas to stop the Organization once for all. Appearance Xion is a young 15-year-old (2 years in Nobody age) teenager with short black hair and blue eyes. She shares many similarities with the appearance of Kairi when the latter was 14. Like other female characters, Xion possesses a feminine build and her hairstyle is a slightly altered of Kairi's original hairstyle when she was 14. Like other Organization members, Xion wears the traditional black coat similar to that of Roxas', which bears slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also appears to wear the feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and black gloves. Her appearance also depends on who's viewing her (As a result of being infused with Sora's memories). Most of the Organization viewed her as an empty puppet while Riku saw her as a younger Kairi. Roxas and Axel, on the other hand, saw her for what she represents: a black-haired girl resembling the likes of Kairi. Xion and Moogle Color Days.jpeg|Full Color Xion First Debut.jpeg|First Debut Hooded Xion Days.jpeg|Hooded Personality Upon her creation, Xion was originally a blank puppet with little expression on her face. She wasn't capable of feeling nor emoting her feelings during her first few days in the Organization. However, Xion eventually gained her own identity once she bonded with Roxas, allowing her to express how she felt around others who interacted with her. Xion's overall personality is mostly more optimistic and peppy in comparison to her game counterpart. Xion tended to display a kind-hearted persona and spent time encouraging her friends to not give up in times of distress. She also appears to be quite expressive to the point of being more energetic over small things like planning out day-off activities. Xion often showed a very determined personality when wanting to prove herself worthy of being an Organization member at heart. She also appears emotionally fragile as she can easily be tempted into letting her anger out or crying when she's felt like she's wronged her friends. However, Xion's personality took a drastic change when she started having self-doubts about herself after failing to take down the Organization imposter, Riku. From there, Xion showed more signs of being solemn and secluded when feeling like she's not worthy of staying with her friends. On a few occasions, Xion did return back to her original persona once she regained her Keyblade (thanks to replicating it from Roxas), appearing brighter than before. She expressed genuine excitement over having a possible future with just her two best friends on the clock tower. Upon discovering her true origins as a replica of Sora, Xion felt heavily burdened with the fact she was harming Roxas by draining his energy. This made her feel more confused and lost, thus leading her to isolate herself away from her friends. From this point, Xion clearly expressed that she dearly wanted to keep her friends safe but struggled deeply in speaking out the truth to Roxas. The emotional turmoil only grew worse when Xion decides to leave the Organization. Xion's final moments ultimately showed a tear-jerking side to her character; she dearly wanted to make sure everything was alright with her loved ones. In other words, Xion became accepting of her fate and wanted to fade away for the greater good. Xion also seemed to regret not being able to communicate well with Roxas and Axel. Xion's death indicated that she's glad to have faded away and appeared satisfied with returning to Sora. She even cries over the fact she'll never see her friends once she completes her role in restoring Sora. History Xion's creation occurred around the events of [[Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories|'Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories]], in which the scientist Vexen developed her as a backup plan just in case Roxas wasn't able to fulfill his task of collecting more hearts. Xion notably contained Sora's memories of Kairi, which allowed her to take on her current form. Since she wasn't used during the Castle Oblivion incident in favor of Riku Replica, Xion was brought to The World That Never Was by Saïx under orders of Xemnas for recruiting her as the newest member of Organization XIII. At this point, Xion started to develop her own persona after her induction. Synopsis Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts III (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships 'Roxas' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Axel' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Saix' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Namine' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Xemnas' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Vexen' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Organization XIII Category:Replicas Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:The Real Organization XIII